Je ne suis pas une bonniche
by Ginger-Furie
Summary: Clarke en a marre de tout faire, Bellamy lui demande la chose de trop. Bellarke.
_Salut tout le monde !_

 _Me revoilà avec un OS spécial journée de la femme ou du moins qui a été inspiré par celle-ci. Après mon OS sur Clexa, je reviens à mes amours vu qu'ici, c'est du pur Bellarke. Je n'ai pas de bêta donc si j'ai laissé échappé quelques fautes ou si j'ai oublié un mot, je m'en excuse. J'espère que mon OS vous plaira et bonne lecture !_

 _ **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Jason Rothenberg !_

* * *

"Tu te fous de ma gueule Bellamy Blake!"

Clarke avait l'habitude de se disputer avec Bellamy sur tout et n'importe quoi depuis qu'ils habitaient ensemble avec la jeune sœur de Bellamy, Octavia. C'était cette dernière qui avait eu l'idée de cette colocation, elle en avait marre de rester seule après ses cours, alors que son frère travaillait toute la journée comme policier. Elle avait donc fait passer une annonce dans le journal étudiant de son université, recherchant un étudiant sérieux. Clarke y avait répondu, elle voulait quitter sa maison familiale et s'éloigner de sa mère au plus vite. Octavia lui en avait offert la possibilité. Leur cohabitation était difficile, Bellamy et Clarke ne se supportant pas et se disputant régulièrement. Tout était parti de Bellamy qui considérait Clarke comme une privilégiée, la surnommant "affectueusement" princesse. Cette fois-ci, il avait eu le malheur de lui dire de faire la vaisselle, lui qui ne faisait rien.

"Je vois pas pourquoi, où est le problème ?" lui dit-il affalé sur la canapé.

"Le problème, c'est que tu viens de me demander de faire la vaisselle !"

"Et ?"

"Tu n'en fous pas une à la coloc' et tu te permets de me dire de faire la vaisselle ! Pour qui tu te prends ?"

"Pour le seul homme de la maison."

"Et ça te donne tous les droits peut-être ?"

"Pourquoi pas ? Je rentre du boulot tard, je paie le loyer pour Octavia, j'ai bien le droit d'être tranquille quand je suis à l'appart'."

"Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi con !"

"Oh du calme, la princesse ne veut pas faire le ménage ? C'est sûr que vous les privilégiés, vous ne vous embêtez avec les tâches du petit peuple."

"Le petit peuple ? Tu crois qu'on avait une bonne à tout faire qui vivait sur place, que je ne faisais pas mon lit, que je ne rangeais pas les affaires qui traînaient ? Tu crois peut-être que je ne sais pas cuisiner, faire la vaisselle ou tout autre tâche ménagère ?"

"Pour ce que tu cuisines." lui répondit-il avec un regard condescendant.

"Et ça te donne le droit de me donner des ordres ? Si tu veux manger quelque chose de meilleur, cuisine ! Ou va nous chercher chinois, mexicains ou je ne sais quoi ! Tu sais quel est ton problème Bellamy ?"

"Non mais tu vas me le dire."

"Tu es un macho qui vit à une autre époque. Tu pars du principe que c'est la femme qui doit tout faire et qu'elle doit, en plus, le faire bien."

"Parce que tu es une femme, toi ?" lui dit-il en la dévisageant de haut en bas.

"Laisse-moi parler ! Tu ne fais pas la cuisine, tu ne ranges pas tes affaires, tu ne nous aides pas quand on nettoie la maison O' et moi. Ne te cache pas derrière ton travail, tu es un paresseux je-m'en-foutiste, sexiste et agaçant ! Je paris que tu ne sais même pas quel jour on est !"

"Non mais tu vas me le dire princesse."

"Aujourd'hui, c'est la journée de la femme. Un jour par an, il y a une journée qui nous est consacrée. Mais bien sûr, pour toi, la journée de l'homme c'est toute l'année. Il ne te serait pas venu à l'esprit de nous aider, de faire un effort, au moins aujourd'hui ?"

"Octavia ne me dit rien, elle."

"Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Pas plus tard qu'hier elle t'a fait une remarque sur l'état dans lequel était le salon après ton passage."

"Et alors princesse, tu as tout rangé, où est le problème ?"

"Mais tu le fais exprès ma parole ! Et ça te dérangerait de m'écouter quand je parle ?"

Si Clarke détestait bien quelque chose, c'est qu'on ne la regarde pas quand elle parle et Bellamy adorait faire ça.

"Octavia ne t'aide pas tant que ça en ce moment."

"Elle passe beaucoup de temps avec son petit ami alors quand elle revient ici, elle est à l'ouest, c'est tout !"

"Son petit ami ? Quel petit ami ?"

"Euh ... je crois que j'ai fait une gaffe."

"Oh non princesse, hors de question que tu te défiles ! Tu vas me dire tout ce que tu sais."

Bellamy se leva rapidement, faisant face à Clarke qui se sentait maintenant toute petite face au jeune homme d'un mètre 80.

"C'est sa vie Bellamy, elle te le dira quand elle le voudra !"

"Ma sœur, ma responsabilité. Elle est trop jeune pour avoir un petit ami !"

"Revoilà ton coté macho, tu décides de tout pour elle, elle a le droit d'avoir une vie privée sans frère ultra protecteur sur le dos. C'est exactement pour ça qu'elle ne voulait pas te le dire, surtout avec la différence d'âge qu'il y a entre eux ... merde, j'ai encore gaffé."

"La différence d'âge qu'il y a entre eux ? Ce type a quel âge bon sang ?"

" 26 ans" murmure-t-elle

"Répète un peu princesse, j'ai pas entendu."

"26 ans" répéta-t-elle plus fort

"J'arrive pas à y croire, comment s'appelle-t-il ?"

"Lincoln. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'il est très amoureux d'elle, Lincoln est quelqu'un de gentil, doux, prévenant. Il ne lui ferait jamais de mal !"

"Les mecs disent tous ça, il va profiter d'elle pendant quelques semaines et puis il la jettera."

"Bellamy."

"Quoi ?"

"Premièrement, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi de la voir grandir mais elle doit vivre sa vie, faire ses propres expériences. Deuxièmement, il ne va pas la jeter après quelques semaines vu que ça fait 4 mois qu'ils sont ensembles. Troisièmement, tu as intérêt à ne pas foutre son couple en l'air sinon je te jure que ..."

La voix de Clarke commençait dangereusement à monter dans les aigus quand elle s'arrêta de parler, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'elle pourrait à Bellamy si ce dernier se décidait à faire quelque chose à Lincoln.

"Que quoi, tu comptes faire quoi princesse ?"

"Oh tais-toi ! Tu n'as aucune leçon à lui donner vu toutes les filles que tu te tapent."

"Jalouse ?"

"En aucune façon. Tu me mets en colère, c'est tout !"

"Tu sais que tu es très sexy quand tu te mets en colère princesse." lui dit-il, la regardant étrangement.

"Pardon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?"

"Il me prend que quand tu t'énerves tu es très sexy et je ne parle pas de quand tu fais la vaisselle, quand tu te te baisses pour ramasser ce qui traîne et je me souviendrais toujours de cet après-midi où tu as lavé les vitres avec ton petit t-shirt blanc."

"Ne me dis pas que tu m'as laissé faire tout le boulot parce que tu voulais me mater ! Espèce de porc ..."

Clarke ne put pas terminer sa phrase, Bellamy l'ayant embrassé pour la faire taire. Elle voulait le repousser, le gifler pour ce qu'il faisait mais la vérité, c'était que ça lui plaisait et qu'elle n'avait pas envie que ça s'arrête.

Il se détacha d'elle, lui souriant à pleines dents.

"Alors princesse, toujours aussi fâchée ?"

"Qu'est-ce que c'était ?"

"Tu veux vraiment que je t'expliques ce que c'était princesse ? Alors, j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les tiennes puis ..."

"Je ne parle pas de ça, pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas ce genre de fille."

"Quel genre de filles, celui qui couche juste un soir ? Clarke, je sais très bien que tu n'es pas ce genre de fille et je me doute que je ne m'y suis pas pris de la bonne manière."

"Ce que je veux c'est une relation durable, pas des coups d'un soir comme toi."

"Pourquoi tu rends les choses si compliquées princesse ? Ce que je veux dire Clarke, c'est que je n'ai juste envie d'un coup d'un soir avec toi. J'ai envie de quelque chose de stable. J'ai 25, j'ai envie d'autre chose."

"Et je suis cet autre chose ? Un objet ?"

"Princesse, je ne suis pas doué pour exprimer mes sentiments mais je ..."

"Donc tu as des sentiments pour moi ?" lui demanda Clarke en souriant

"Voilà, c'est ce que je veux te dire depuis tout à l'heure. J'ai des sentiments pour toi Clarke, depuis longtemps mais ça ne fait que quelques temps que je m'en suis rendu compte. J'aimerai que l'on soit plus que des amis même si on se prend souvent la tête. Clarke Griffin, est-ce que tu accepterais de sortir avec moi ?"

"Qu'on soit bien clair mon clair, je n'embrasse qu'au premier rendez-vous et je ne couche qu'au troisième donc c'est avec mes règles."

"Très bien princesse, c'est à tes conditions mais techniquement, on s'est déjà embrassé."

"Tu m'as embrassé, pas l'inverse."

"C'est du pareil au même princesse, mes lèvres étaient sur les tiennes et ma langue dans ..."

"Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre. Une dernière information, à partir de maintenant, tu vas aider pour TOUT, c'est compris ? Tâches ménagères, cuisine, courses, tu vas participer. Je ne suis pas une bonniche."

* * *

 _Voilà ! J'espère que cet OS vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre :)_

 _Gros bisous !_


End file.
